Black and Red
by ShadowGirdo
Summary: A new student can bring a lot of changes but two is a lot worse. Now, imagine that they're twins and that one shares a room with Jeremy and the other one shares a room with Aelita. How long will the secret be a secret? temporarely discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the remake I said that I would make about an other story but, turns out, it isn't much of a remake anymore. Still enjoy and review pleese.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Great, so this is my new hellhole, I kind of expected something worse." Was the first thing that came to my mind. As I entered the front gate, I looked at the person besides me. That person is my twin sister, Natasha, as usual, she was in the same red from head to toe: long red hair that went down to the middle of her back, red contact lends that covered her blue eyes, a red backpack, red fingerless gloves that went up to the elbow and had a black skull on the back of the hand, a red t-shirt with red baggy cargo pants and red skate shoes. My name is Nicolas, my sister and me, we're identical but there was a difference, only one, I was in black, from pants to hair, the only thing I have that isn't black is the skull on the back of my gloves that was red, I even have black contact lends to cover my blue eyes. We started to walk toward the main school building to go see the principal for the proper introductions. No one seemed to notice us, not that either of us really cared but no matter how much time passes people think we're weird and not just a little.

When we reached the principal's office, we entered but it seemed that he was busy since it didn't look like he had noticed us. "Are you the one in charge?'' I say, as the principal got spooked at our sudden appearance before him.

"Ha! You must be the new border students. How did you get in here?" He said still affected by the shock we gave him.

"Through the door." My sister answered while we gave him a weird look and took seats simultaneously. "Or are we at the wrong place? Now that wouldn't be cool."

"No, no, no. You came at the right place. First let me welcome you both at our school and let me give you your school schedules and the number of the rooms you'll be staying in. You will both be staying with someone younger than you since we are a bit short on rooms." He said as he gave us what we needed. "Now you should hurry if you don't want to be late for your first class."

"As if, first I'm going to see my room." I thought as we wandered through the halls.

"So this is my room huh… I wander what my roommate is like? It would be nice if it was a girl, but can't really expect much from a school like this." I though out loud as I set my stuff down, grab my books for my first class and put them in my nearly full backpack.

"Come on bro, let's go see my room." Natasha said to me.

"Yea coming sis." I answered as I followed her outside my room and up a floor to her room. "There isn't much difference from one room to the other except maybe the decorations."

"Just what I was thinking." She said, as she finished getting her books for the first class. "Let's go."

A little bit latter in Mrs. Hertz's class: "Class we have two new students here and there names are Nicolas and Natasha Jolie-Coeur. They come from Canada." She says as she presented us to our class. As a greeting, we only bowed our heads a little, at the same time.

"Now take seats and we'll continue class" Finished Mrs. Hertz.

We went to take our seats behind a cute Asian girl all dressed in black.

"Hey." We said to her in unison, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey, I'm Yumi." She answered.

"Nice to meet you. In red it's Natasha, our friends say Natchy, in black, its Nicolas, our friends say Nic. Just wandering, your name means 'bow' right?" We asked, still in unison.

She looks at us in surprise and said: "Yea, I'm surprise that someone knows. Where did you learn?"

"Lets just say that we have a lot of free time." We answered with grins on each of our faces. "Can we ask you to show me around this place, later?"

"Why not? We'll do it in the lunch hour." She said. "If that is alright with you both?"

"It's cool." We answered.

Then she looked down at something and turned back to us and asked: "Could you help me with something?"

"Depends, what?" We replied, intrigued.

"I'm going to need your help to get out of this class, it's urgent." Yumi said.

"What do we need to do?" We asked.

"It's easy." Yumi says with a grin "Natchy, can you pretend to faint?"

"You're asking a pro." We answered, with grins.

A few seconds after, Natasha fell on the floor. Everyone turned to see what happened as I took her in my arms and put her on my back.

"Teacher, Natasha fainted." I say out loud. Then I turned to Yumi and asked: "Could you help us with our stuff and show us the way?"

She turned to the teacher and asked if she had the permission to help us.

"Just go and hurry up." The teacher answered.

She then took all our things and we left through the door with me carrying Natasha on my back.

"I'm sorry for using you like that, it's just that I needed an reason to get out of class." Yumi said to me. "Even if I can't tell you why, I can tell you that I'm thankful for what you've done."

"Don't worry, it's cool. It's not like we didn't agree with it before you actually did it. Now that wouldn't be cool." I tell her.

"Anyway, I got to go. Later." She said as she put down our stuff and went for the exit.

"Later." I say to her, as she leaves. I then turned to my sister. "Come on wake up now, if you want me to carry you, at least have the decency to hang on to the backpacks."

"Alright, give them to me." She answered.

As we wandered through the halls, we asked ourselves what should we do so we decide to go back to my room. There, we notice that my roommate's computer had an alarm activated so I just lower the volume of the speakers so that it would stop bugging while we're in the room. Since we were bored, we took out our mp3 player, shared the headphones and a book and started to read with some music. Later, we eared, well barely eared, the bell of the end of the morning classes so we decided to go and get ourselves a meal at the cafeteria. When we got there, we noticed that Yumi was already there so, after we got our lunches, we went to her table.

"Hey Yumi, can we sit there?" We asked in unison.

"Hey Natchy, Nic. Yea, take a seat." She answered as they others on the table stared at us.

Then a guy all dressed in purple said: "What's with the stereo?"

A grin appeared on our faces as we answered: "If you still haven't noticed, we're twins." Then we took seats with the same movements at the same time.

Yumi introduced us to her group. " In red, we have Natasha and in black we have Nicolas."

"Hello." We said, in chorus.

"Hey, I'm Odd." A blond guy with a purple spot in his hair, he only had purple clothes except for his shoes, they were red.

"I want to ask him: 'Are you Odd by name, by description or both?'" I thought. Then looked at my sister and she had the same look as me, so I was sure she just had the same thought as me, so we just started laughing while the others looked at us a bit weirdly.

"Never mind." We said as we got our composure back.

"I'm Jeremy and people call me Einstein." Said a nerdy looking blond guy, only looking at us from time to time. The rest of the time, he was looking at his computer and was typing a lot.

"I'm Aelita." Said a girl with pink hair and pink clothes, giving us a big smile.

"I'm Ulrich." Said a guy with brown hair, green eyes and a green blazer.

"I've been wondering why did you come here at this time of the year?" Odd asked us.

"Well, our family just wanted to go to France for a few years, no reasons really as to why here and now." We answered.

"What about the rest of your family?" Asked Yumi.

"They are going to buy houses around the city." We explained to them.

"You said houses? As in a few?" Asked Jeremy.

"Yea, that's exactly what we mean." We said.

"Seems like one big family." Exclaimed Aelita.

"So they all just left their jobs and moved here?" Commented Ulrich. "I just don't understand your family."

"Do you have any younger siblings?" Asked Yumi. "Sometimes, it's really hard not to get mad at them."

"Sounds like you have some personal experience about that." My sister and me replied, not leaving our synchronism. "Well, we do have a niece and a younger brother, though we aren't blood related."

"How is that?" Odd asked. "Aren't you family?"

"Well, our blood family all died except for us and our sister about four years ago." Our voices had started to trail off. "But after it all that happened, we meet a group of people that lived similar experiences like us. Since then, they have been like a second family to us and our sister." We added, a few seconds later, as we took my normal expression again.

"How is your sister?" Odd asked us, intrigued. "Is she a babe? Will she be coming here?"

"One question at a time. First, she is too old for you and she as a boyfriend. Second, yea she's a really hot. Third, as we already said, she's to old specially since she's a teacher herself but if you want to go to her classes, we're thinking that you could fit right in with all the other five and six years old." As we finished, we were almost laughing and all the others were laughing except Odd.

"Nice one you two." Yumi said to me. "It's even better than Odd's usual jokes."

"Don't count on it to often, we're not that good at making jokes." We replied.

"But that one was great." Ulrich told us.

"Just a stroke of genius. Everyone has them from time to time, normally." We commented. We then turned to Yumi and said: "Would you mind showing us the school now?"

"Alright. Let's go." She said as she got up.

Although Kadic was a big school, it was easy to remember where all the important places were. Soon after Yumi finished her tour, we went to my room to get the stuff I needed for our afternoon classes. When we got there, Yumi was surprised by something so we asked: "What's the matter?"

"I just happen to know who is the other one that lived in this room. So, I was just surprised that you shared his room." She answered.

"Who is the one that lives here?" We said to Yumi.

"It's Jeremy's." She told us.

"Well, that may explain the weird computer." We said, as usual, in unison. I then got in, took what I needed and we went to Natasha's room when we noticed that Yumi had another surprised face. I looked at my sister, turned again toward Yumi and said: "You know whose the other person living here?" Yumi just nodded. "So, is it you?" We asked. She turned her head from side to side. "So, it's Aelita?" Yumi, again just nodded. I turned and looked at my sister while she did the same with me and we both said simultaneously: "Good thing, now you know who's your roommate is."

With that said, Natasha entered the room grabbed the things she needed for classes and left with us. We went to our next class. There, Yumi called out to someone: "Hey William!"

A guy called back: "Hey Yumi, come here, there's a open seat." When we got closer, he looked at us and said: "They're the transfer students right? Everyone's talking about them. I can see why now. After Odd as the purple guy and Aelita as the pink girl, we now have the black and red twins."

"Well thanks." My sister and me answered at the same time. "Though, it's not like we are like this to get people's attention. Still, it's funny to see the reactions most people have when they see us for the first time, even if we didn't really get a lot of them today. By the way, call us Natchy and Nic."

William looked at us weirdly and said: "That doesn't really help much, who is Nic and who is Natasha? Although I don't think you forgot about it but if it wasn't for the color then everything about you two is identical."

"Well Natchy is in red and Nic is in black." Yumi answered for us. "From what I noticed, they don't talk if they can't find a way to say something that they could both say at the same time."

"Let's just say that it's uncommon for us to talk while the other one doesn't if we're near each other." We told them as we took the seats behind William and Yumi.

"Are you both girls?" William asked us, wondering.

We were in shock. That was the first time we eared someone asked us that. I mean, it's true that we look alike, so much that you may wonder and when you only know my nickname it can be used for a guy or a girl but usually people guess or just don't try anything on me, just to be sure. Before my sister or I could answer, the teacher came through the door and asked us to sit-down. Class turned out boring, as usual. My sister and me were playing a game of poker when William passed us a piece pf paper. On it was written: "So, are you both girls?" So, Natasha picked her pen and wrote "Would you like that?" Then, she gave it back to him. By the time he had the paper in his hands, we were laughing as silently as we could. Not long after, he sent us another paper with "Depends, I want to ask out a girl." written on it. We started laughing again, so much that he may have noticed this time but who cares, let's play along for a while. So we wrote him back that he could ask both of us if he wanted. We still haven't stopped laughing when he took the message. After a few minutes, we finally stopped laughing, though William still haven't send us any more messages so we went back to our game of poker until the class ended.

At the end of class all four of us went together to our last class for the day. We talked a bit though William never brought the subject of asking us out again. He may have noticed that he couldn't do anything so that could explain it but I would still like it if he would actually try to ask us out, just to see the look on his face when he asks and when he learns that I'm a guy. Well, it probably won't work if he doesn't ask today since the showers are for the entire dorm and that he's probably going to learn it then. Anyway, last class was normal so we continued our poker game, by the time the day was over, I lost about twenty bucks to Natasha, who seemed a bit to happy to my liking but what was I supposed to do about it? It's not as if she cheated, we never cheat when it's only the two of us, when there's someone else, that's another story.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm dedicating this chapter to have-a-cookie who seems to be my biggest fan and to Edward Cullen's Girl. Thanks for the review and the subscription.**

* * *

Chapter 2

(Natasha's POV)

After classes were over, Nicolas, Yumi and me went to meet the rest of the gang while William went to do something else. We went outside and saw that the others were around a bench so we went and meet them. As we got closer, Yumi waved her hand and called out to them: "Hey guys."

"Hey" Ulrich called back.

"How's the twins at the end of the first day of school?" Odd asked.

"A great day for Natchy and a not to bad one for Nic." My brother and me reply, simultaneously. "Nic lost twenty bucks to Natchy."

"How's that?" Odd asked, interested.

"Poker." We replied.

"Wait, so you guys played poker in class?" Ulrich said, surprised.

"I'm jealous, I want to play to." Odd commented.

"Why don't we do a game tonight?" We said. "It could be fun. With money or without money?"

"With money, of course." Odd said, as if it was that obvious.

"Alright, everyone who wants to join, just after supper in Nic's room." We invited them. "Though, there seems to be something missing, we're just not sure what right now. Anyway, how was your day guys?"

"One of the weirdest I've seen yet." Ulrich answered. "Odd actually answered one of the teacher's question correctly, that's a first this year. The weird part is that he was sleeping when he answered."

"First time I see someone who's smarter when he's sleeping." Yumi said as we all started to laugh. "Though, I would have probably been more surprised if I learned the opposite." At that, we laugh even harder, except for Odd who was starting to be offended.

"Can we talk about something else?" Odd said. "Not that I mind being the center of attention but it's not like I'm the weirdest person now."

"What does that have to do with everything?" Ulrich asked.

"Nothing, just changing subject and it looks like it works." Odd said with a grin.

"Odd you Smackhead. How are we weirder than you?" Nic and I asked.

"Smackhead, what does that mean?" Ulrich asked us.

"It doesn't really mean anything but it's a funny way to insult people." We replied at Ulrich and then turned to Odd. "So Odd, how are we weirder than you?"

"Let's start with that 'insult' of yours, after that, your both more obsessed with your color than I am with purple. Third, you always talk at the same time. Want me to continue?" Odd said with a grin.

"First, that 'insult' is more for fun that to actually insult someone." We countered. "Second, you just admitted that you yourself were obsessed over purple. Third, we're twins, that's what we do. Besides, we can bet that we can change color longer than you can."

"Alright, I bet a twenty that I will not wear purple long than Natchy can live without wearing red and Nic wearing black."

"Alright, your on." We answered him as we shake hands.

"Not even a day here and they already made a bet with Odd, that's not good." Yumi said to Ulrich.

"What are you going to do about it? Personally, I think that it could be interesting." Ulrich said. "Actually, I think that Odd will lose within a week and not because he as difficulty not wearing purple but because he's going to forget about the bet."

"Alright than I say that within a week the twins will lose the bet and I put ten bucks on it." Yumi said, interested.

"I say that Odd will lose but that it will take more than a week." We all looked to see that it was Aelita who just talked.

"Alright than, if everyone is in for the bet than I may as well bet on Odd winning after a week." Jeremy said, still working on his laptop.

"Wow, even Aelita and Jeremy are in on this one." Ulrich say surprised. He then turns to Odd, Nic and me and said: "Looks like we're going to keep a close eye on you three."

"Anyway, I'm hungry!" Odd said. "Let's go eat now."

"Well, I'll go home." Yumi said. "I may come to the poker game but still not sure. Later."

"Later Yumes." Ulrich said to her.

"Later Yumi." Aelita, Nic and I said at the same time.

"I'll call you if something happens." Jeremy told her.

"Later." Odd said before he headed for the cafeteria.

We followed him inside and got in line. When we got to the table and sat down, Odd started to eat like a pig.

"Why can't you eat normally?" Nic and me asked Odd, at the same time.

"tin ip mormle fuo mu." Odd replied with his mouth full.

"What did you say?" We said unsure.

Odd finish what he had in his mouth and said: "What I said was: "this is normal for me."" Then he started to eat again.

"It seems that the group as grown with two more weirdoes." Said a high-pitched voice. "Hello Ulrich dear, why don't you dump those losers and come with me."

Without even turning to look at who was the one talking, my brother and me said: "Yo, ugly voice, leave now or you may leave in an ambulance."

"What did you say? Do you even know who I am? I'm Sissy, the principal's daughter, the most beautiful girl in school and the most popular girl too." The voice said.

"And why should I care?" We answered. "It's not like you could do anything to us."

"We'll see about that." Sissy said and left.

We looked at the others and asked: "How many girls like that are there here?"

"She's the only one but you really pissed her of." Ulrich said.

"Your right, this could get ugly if she tells her father. She even stole Ulrich's diary once to blackmail him into dating her." Jeremy explained.

"It's cool guys, don't worry." Nic and I said.

We continued to eat and talk, and Odd even went to get himself another serving. When we where all done, we went to my brother and Jeremy's room. When we got there, Jeremy, Aelita, Odd and Ulrich were surprised that there was another bed. We all entered and put our bags down before I noticed the expressions they had on their faces. I looked at my brother and he nodded. I figure he just noticed the same thing I just did.

"Right, we forgot to tell you guys, Nic will be sleeping in the same room as Jeremy and Natchy is Aelita's roommate." Nic and I told them. "That's only temporary. Until we move out of here."

"You mean until your leaving? Dorm or school completely?" Aelita asked, still in shock.

"Only the dorm, our sister is buying a home with her boyfriend and we're going to move in with them." We answered. "Guys, we just thought about something, we'll be right back." Nic took a big black sports bag that seemed full and we both left for my room. Once we got there, I opened the door before we both entered. Inside, I went to get my big red sports bag and out it on my bed.

"Bro, give me you bag." I said to Nic.

He gave me his bag and said: "Come on give me your clothes."

"Yea, yea." I answer as we both start undressing. "Don't forget to pass me your gloves to."

After undressing, we exchanged our clothes and put them on.

"Good thing you wear boxers too and not panties" My brother said to me.

"From my point of view, it would only be funny." I answer, with a grin.

"True that, for now, I'm the only one that can laugh, miss flat chest." He replied, with a grin appearing on his face.

After I ear that, I hit him on the arm and said: "Let's hurry, the others are waiting."

"Wait, let's put on the sweatshirt and lift the hood to, I got a good idea." My brother said with an evil smile on his face. "You go on Aelita and I go on Odd. Let's do this the usual way, we're going to laugh so much." That brought me the same evil smile as his.

Now that I was all dressed in black, I pickup the red bag and headed back to Jeremy's room. Once we entered, I put the bag down at the bottom of my brother's bed and looked around the room, Ulrich, Nic and Odd were sitting on my brother's bed while Jeremy was on his chair working on his computer and, last, Aelita was sitting on Jeremy's bed. I went and sit beside her and turned toward her, lowered my head toward her neck, while my brother was probably doing the same with Odd and we started to kiss their necks. Surprised, both of them didn't react immediately and gave us enough time to suck on their necks and, as planned, it left a mark. As soon as it was over, my brother and me started laughing, hard enough for the hoods we had to falloff, that is when they noticed our hair. Ulrich figured it out faster that the others and then he started to laugh with us. Odd and Aelita were still in shock when Jeremy turned to see what happened.

"This… Is… To… Funny…" Ulrich said, trying to talk while he laughs. He took a few deep breaths and calms himself before adding: "The twins came back, we thought that Nic sat besides Aelita and that Natchy sat besides Odd then I see the one I think is Nic kiss Aelita in the neck and the one I think is Natchy kiss Odd in the neck. Then they start laughing, like they still are, and the hood they were wearing to cover their hair, falls off and reveal that it was the other way around. It was actually Nic who kissed Odd in the neck and Natchy who kissed Aelita."

"Of course it's funny, not only that they're surprised but they're actually kissed by someone of the same sex and last, we made sure to leave a mark." My brother and I say, as we stop laughing but still had a large smile on our faces. "Sorry for that, but it was just to funny to not do it, besides, now, all that's left to start the bet is to get Odd to change into something else."

As if something popped in his head, Odd starts to look at us and said: "Hey, not fair, you guys just traded clothes."

"So what?" We answered. "The deal was that Natchy can't wear red and that Nic can't wear black. Oh! We forgot the contact lends." We removed them and traded them before adding: "There, now it's perfect."

"Let's start the poker game." Odd said, doing what he could to try and hide the mark he had on his neck.

"Alright, who's playing?" My brother and I said.

"Count me in since I don't have anything better to do." Ulrich said.

"I want to try." Aelita replied. "But I don't know how to play."

"I'll play with her for a few games, to show her how we do it." Jeremy said.

"Alright, let's begin." Odd said as my brother went to get his deck of cards from his backpack.

We started to play some poker, Texas Holden style. It was fun gut we could easily see who had talent for bluffing, after about an hour, Yumi came and joined us. At that time, Jeremy decided to play for himself since Aelita now knew how to play and still had a good amount. The game ended when it was time for Yumi to go home, by that time, Jeremy had lost all he had for a good half hour already, Odd didn't have much left, Ulrich had about the same amount as when he started, Yumi had gotten a pretty good amount, my brother had made a few bucks but that's all, Aelita had about half of what she had when Yumi came and I had the rest.

"Bye Yumi." My brother and I said to her as she left.

"Well, we should go back to our rooms before Jim starts to look around." Ulrich said as he got up.

"He's right, later guys." Aelita said as she headed for the door.

"Later guys." Nic and I said as I followed Aelita.

We walked back to our room. Once there, I took the bag that was still on my bed and put it on the floor. After the bed was completely free, I just let myself fall on it. I immediately fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Nicolas' POV)

After Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita and my sister left, the only ones left in the room I shared with Jeremy, was Jeremy, Odd and I. Odd turned to me and, suddently, asked: "Do you think your sister would go out with me?"

I stared at him, surprised, not really expecting him to ask me that.

"From what I know, she's a nice girl, playful and active." He said. "And I like those kind of girls."

I started laughing, but so hard that I fell to the floor, while they both looked at me like I was a weirdo.

"Man…" I say as I calm my self. "You can always ask her but don't get your hopes to high, my guess is that she'll give you a random answer. I got an idea, tomorrow morning, Natchy and I are going training in the forest so you can come with us and, when we're done, you can ask her."

"I can try to get up early but I can't promise anything." Odd answered. "Thanks for setting this up man."

"No prob. Later." I say.

"Yea, later." Odd said as he opened the door and left.

I went to look into the big red sports bag and took out a red laptop, the one my sister usually used. I noticed that Natasha had her computer active since it sent out a wireless signal so I connected myself with her computer and opened a chat window. Then I started to write:

_RNB1: Hey_

After a few second, my sister answered me:

_RNB2: Hey_

_RNB1: Tomorrow, we train in the forest at 6am_

_RNB2: OK_

_RNB1: Odd also wants to speak with you_

_RNB2: Really…_

She staid silent for about a minute before adding:

_RNB2: Anyway I thought about something._

_RNB1: What?_

_RNB2: We can't wear our gloves anymore._

I started to wonder why when, suddenly, it hit me.

_RNB1: You mean because of the bet?_

_RNB2: Yea._

_RNB1: You know that they will ask us about our arms._

_RNB2: Either that or we loose the bet. Which do you prefer?_

_RNB1: Alright, at most we just don't have to answer if they ask questions._

_BNW1: Hey guys, how you doing?_

_RNB1: Yo B. Not bad you?_

_RNB2: Hey B. Pretty good. Where's your sis?_

_BNW1: I've been doing good. My sis will be here soon. What's new?_

_RNB2: we meet a few people_

_RNB1: And we got involve in a bet_

_BNW2: Hey both_

_BNW1: what kind of bet?_

_RNB2: Yo Jess_

_RNB1: Hey Jess_

_RNB2: The bet is that I can't wear red and Nic can't wear any black and we got to stay that way for longer than a guy we meet can live without wearing purple_

_BNW2: How much did you bet?_

_RNB1: 20_

_BNW1: that's all?_

_RNB2: Guys, I got an idea for something we could do_

_BNW2?_

_RNB1: What?_

_RNB2: There is this guy in the group we meet here and he's a computer wiz._

_BNW1: And you want us to see if he's any good against a real hacker_

_RNB2: Yea_

_BNW1: I'm in_

_RNB1: Me 2_

_BNW2: Me 3_

I then opened another window and started to look for Jeremy's online connection but Natasha found it first and sent me the address. After about a minute, Jeremy's computer started to beep. And I think I eared him say something like "Not now" and "What the…" thought I'm not sure but I was sure that he had figured out that someone was trying to hack his computer.

_RMB1: he's on to us_

_BNW1: Don't worry I'll prevent him from finding us_

After about a half-hour, I got a message from my sister telling me that she and Jess had copied most of what Jeremy had on his computer and that we needed to stop if we didn't want him to find out that it was us. Just before dropping my connection, I sent a message to Jeremy that said: "You've been hacked by ShadowGirdo." I then quickly turned off my computer and went to sleep with a big smile on my face without giving a glance at Jeremy.

The morning after, I woke up at five twenty so I removed my gloves, put them in my bag and waited a bit while looking around the room and seeing Jeremy, asleep, his face just beside the keyboard and one hand just falling toward the ground without any support. After about fifteen minutes, I got up, took my backpack and my sister's since she forgot her backpack the night before and headed for the forest, not seeing anyone on the way, which was pretty normal. Normally, how many people, would be up and walking in the forest at this time? Five minutes later, Natasha joined me, still wearing black but she didn't wear her glove, like we agreed on.

"Give me my bag bro." She told me, with her usual expression, before I handed her, her bag. She took out a penknife and put the backpack on the ground. "Ready?"

I took an identical penknife out of my backpack and left the bag on the ground before taking a fighting stance with the short blade running along my right arm.

"Don't even try to go easy on me or you're going to have a few more scars." I tell her, with a grin.

We stared at each other intensely for a few seconds before she ran toward me, obviously trying to pierce my stomach. I quickly moved out of the way before grabbing her right arm, which was holding her knife, with my left one and punched her in the stomach. My fist never touched her, before it got close enough; Natasha had prepared her right knee and blocked my fist with it. Unexpectedly, she opened her right hand to drop her penknife and grabbed it with her free hand and followed her momentum by striking my lower ribs. The steel felt cold as it entered my side but, before it could go to deep, I let her free so I could move away from the cold knife. The adrenaline rush I was receiving suppressed the pain I would normally feel. Not waiting for Natasha so get ready again, I stroke at her face with my right fist but she easily dodged it by leaning back a little. At that moment, I turned the blade of the knife down and, with a quick movement, brought my arm down toward her chest. Realizing that my hit to her face was a diversion, she tried to let herself fall to the ground but my arm moved faster than her body fell with gravity and the blade entered he upper stomach with ease before I took it out and moved a few steps, getting ready for her next action.

Natasha was still on the ground with part of her shirt ripped by my last hit when we eared someone call out to us. I turned to so who it was but I wasn't sure who it was. Having forgotten my sister for a few seconds, she quickly reminded me of what we were doing, before the person intruded, by throwing her knife at my leg. Good thing she wasn't good at throwing knifes of she would have send it directly in my leg but still, I can't say that she missed my since it did slashed the side of my leg, ripping open a hole in my pants and opening a new wound. Thinking that we had enough trained for the day, I called for a timeout by making a T with my arms, before my hurt leg fell under the pressure that I was putting on it.

"What are you guys doing?" The person almost yelled with horror.

Now we were close enough to see it was Odd but he was wearing the same clothes as Ulrich. The look was really strange, I would have been laughing really hard but the pain kept me for doing that, instead, I only had a small grin, while my sister was laughing on the ground, almost going hysterical, while pressing on her wound with one hand.

"This is what we call training. We don't do martial arts or stuff like that, we're street fighters." I answered, as I start to examine my wounds. "The only rule we have, is that, once a fight is started, no more people can join. That let's us use everything around us at our advantage."

"What's… with your… clothes? " Natasha asked, still on the ground, trying to calm herself.

"What, I don't have clothes that aren't purple so I borrowed some from Ulrich." Odd told us as he finally reached us.

"Anyway, Odd, you need to ask Natasha something right?" I told him as I got up.

I went to get my backpack and headed back toward the dorm.

"If you still want to ask her, do it now." I told to Odd, not even looking back at him.

Not long later, I reached my room and looked my alarm clock it was still 6:48. I still have enough time. So I, quietly, went to my sports bag and took out the stuff I needed before I headed toward the showers. I was about to leave when Odd entered, followed by Ulrich.

"Hey, how you guys doing this morning?" I asked them.

"Hey, Nic." Ulrich said to me, still sleepy.

"I'm fine, shouldn't you worry about yourself?" Odd asked me with one of his rare serious looks.

"I'll be fine, I'll put bandages once I get to my room but, could you not tell anyone about it." I say, almost pleading him to.

"Alright." From the tone of his voice, he wasn't pleased with that.

"So, did you ask her out?" I asked, getting back to the important questions.

"Yea, and she accepted." Odd answered, looking happy and making a peace sign.

"Let me the first to welcome you to the family." I said to him, almost laughing.

"What are you guys talking about?" Ulrich said, looking confused.

"Natchy is now my girlfriend." Odd answered with a huge smile.

"How come am I not really surprised?" Ulrich said as if it was obvious.

We continued talking a bit before I left them. I went back to my room and saw that Jeremy had just woken up.

"Hey sleepy head. Had a good night sleep?" I said to him as I reached for my bag and took out some bandages.

"Not really. Yesterday, I got hacked by some guy calling himself ShadowGirdo." He answered, not giving me a glance. "I tried to stop him but he got through all my defenses so easily. I'm going to have to make a better protection for my computer soon."

"Did he put in a virus or did he took some files?" I asked as I finish putting my bandages on my leg.

"No, that's the strange part, he didn't do a thing except hack in my computer." Jeremy answered, with a sigh.

"Some people do that." I said to him, starting to put bandages on the wound in my second last wound.

"Why the bandages?" Jeremy asked me, puzzled, as he looked at me for the first time this morning.

"Not much, I was a bit careless while training." I answered.

"You do martial arts?" Jeremy asked, intrigued. "You know, Ulrich does Pentchak-Silat and he's pretty good at it from what I eared."

"Actually, I don't do martial arts. What I do is, how should I put it? Diffrent?" I answered, uneasy. "Let's just say that it's not something most people would even consider doing."

Jeremy gave me a weird look before saying: "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what it means. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to eat." I answered, quickly leaving through the door.


End file.
